Something In The Darkness
by DaseyRulesTheWorld
Summary: Who is bahind the scary texts going around the McDonald-Venturi kids? How far will they go to fill his crave for scary movies?
1. You're in one

Point of this story: Before u read the story u should read this. I wrote this story because I thought it might be nice to expand my writing horizon. I do dark stuff but not horror/thriller stuff. I decided to write this after the watching all the scream movies (like in a row in the same night, AWESOME) but I thought I wouldn't have a guy in a mask or a costume, just a stealthy killer. Now u can read.

Early morning, the McDonald-Venturi family was eating breakfast. It was about a week into summer vacation from school for the kids. George was happily chewing his cereal. Lizzie was in the kitchen buttering her waffles. Marti took a sip of her orange juice. Nora watched Derek and Edwin start to have a chugging contest. Casey was on the phone with Emily.

Casey got a text while talking to Emily. "Can I call you back? I got a text." Emily answered yes on the other side of the line. Casey hung up and opened the text.

You will die soon!

'What?' Casey thought to herself. Luckily she woke up early and cooked the breakfast. She got to eat the fresh food and wait for everyone else to wake up. So she was able to go upstairs, Derek beat Edwin at the chugging contest as his phone started vibrating.

"That's my phone." He stuffed the rest of his waffle in his mouth and left towards his room. He saw Casey sitting along the wall frozen in place. "Casey?" He asked her.

His phone vibrated again. "Don't answer that Derek." She said to him. She showed him her phone with the text message on it. Derek's jaw dropped and they walked into his room.

He opened his phone.

You can't escape me.

"Whoa!" Derek said. Casey looked over at his phone. But soon wished she hadn't. They were both thinking the same thing, who sent this?

"We should tell mom and George." Casey said. She got up and went downstairs Derek slowly followed her. "Mom." Casey called to Nora, everyone else was done eating. Derek came and pulled Casey outside.

"We're gonna rent some movies, see you later Nora." Casey did think it would be good to get a movie. Get her mind off things, she did just break up with Truman and she was afraid for college starting in 2 months. They went down to the video store.

They went down the new release wall. Derek was looking at the new Friday the 13th remake. Casey couldn't pick a movie. Derek came over. "Don't worry I'm gonna study our situation." He had various horror flicks in his hand.

"Derek this isn't a scary movie, probably someone just trying to freak us out." Derek cocked his head to the side. "I don't believe in the just in those movies anyways." Her phone rang. 1 new message from the same number. She opened it.

You should start believing in scary movies Casey, you're in one.


	2. I didn't feel the love

Casey looked around the video store, nobody was there except them and the cashiers at the desk. She never did call back Emily. Derek looked over at the phone. "Him again?"

"It could be a her Derek." Of course Casey didn't watch scary movies so she didn't know if the were rules or whatever. "Maybe I'm bugged! Maybe there's a microchip on me!" She quickly scrambled around to find something that could answer this.

"Have fun with that." Derek walked over towards the video games. "I wonder if babe raider 2 is out yet." He scanned the games. Casey couldn't find anything and walked over to him.

"Ooh, Animals!" She picked up a game with a moose and a bear on the cover. Derek laughed slightly. She didn't read the title. "Eww, Hunting." She put the game back.

"Yeah." They walked up to the desk. The cashier rung up the items. "We can't tell dad and Nora about this." She looked at him unconvinced.

"We have to, we could have a psycho texting us." Casey held out a 20 for the cashier, he quickly got the change. Derek grabbed the movies and they walked back to the car.

"We shouldn't get anyone involved unless they're in danger, otherwise we could be telling whoever this is that we're onto them." He started the ignition. Casey looked through the movies he got.

"Halloween, the boogeyman, Friday the 13th, my bloody valentine, scream, chucky, child's play, the exorcist, the blob, the shining. Lots of movies here Derek." She heard of a few, but she's never actually watched any of them. There were ,ore than she mentioned, so she wrote down all the titles.

"If you want to watch any of them, to know what we're up against, I'd say watch the Prom Night remake, it's so bad that I laugh whenever I see it. Better for scary movie phobia. Like what you have." Casey raised her eyebrows and picked up the movie, the cover didn't look that scary.

"I can look at some movies on youtube or Google tonight." She said, putting the movie down. "And we just got some texts, it's not a big deal." Her phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Casey picked up her phone. Luckily no text, it was a phone call from…

"Emily!" Casey opened her phone. "Hey! I'm sorry I forgot to call you back, Derek and I went to get some movies." There was girly gossip between Emily and Casey all the way home. Derek rolled his eyes and he walked through the door. Casey ran upstairs still on the phone.

"Hey Derek." Edwin said to his brother from the couch. "Cool, movies." Derek sat in his chair and passed the movies over to Edwin. "Nice picks." Casey came jogging down the stairs. "I'm going to Emily's, be back in an hour or so." Derek got off the chair and walked up to her.

"You're going out, tonight?" He asked her. Casey nodded and put her jacket on. "But tonight I was supposed to teach you about how to stop scary movies from scaring you." Casey giggled.

"Don't worry Derek, it's not like the guy with the chainsaw or the knife fingers are gonna come and get me." She went out the door and went over to Emily's. Did Derek just lose, he was unhappy with her just leaving. Edwin was shuffling through the movies as Derek went up to his room.

He was shuffling through his ipod when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said to whoever was outside. Lizzie opened the door and slowly came inside. Derek sat up on his bed, Lizzie doesn't usually visit his room. "Do you want something?"

Lizzie sat on the bed next to him. "Derek, are hockey players strong?" Why would she ask something like that? Derek noticed she was holding her cell phone, oh boy.

"Yeah, I would say I'm pretty buff. The girls at school like me for more than my hair." They both giggled, Lizzie opened her phone to find something. "Is something wrong?" She found whatever she was looking for.

"I would usually ask Casey for help, but she isn't home. Someone sent me a really creepy text this morning." She passed her phone to Derek. It was the same guy from before.

**Don't fall asleep soon, you might not wake up.**

"It's ok Liz, nobody's gonna hurt you." Lizzie's phone started ringing. This freak was calling her. "I'll take care of this." He opened the phone.

"Hey who is this?"

"**Who do you think I am Derek?"**

"I think you're a loser with a voice disguiser."

"**Why did you answer Lizzie's phone? I wanted to talk to her."**

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"**I'm not too disappointed, I have a plan and Lizzie comes first in it."**

"Too bad, it's gonna start with me beating you."

"**Yes but after that I'd like to see you get to Casey."**

"And what exactly do you plan to do to Casey? Kill her?"

"**No, I'm gonna touch her."**

Derek hung up the phone. He wanted to try and mess with him? He didn't know what was coming to him. Before they knew it, Edwin walked into the room, cell phone in hand.

"Derek it's for you." He handed the phone to Derek and plopped on the bed, Derek closed the door.

"**We were just starting to have a nice conversation."**

"Really? Well I guess I just wasn't feeling the love."

"**It's rude to hang up on people you know."**

"Like I care." He moved the phone from his mouth. "Call Casey on my phone and tell her to come home right now."

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you."**

"Why not?"

"**Because I can see her, right at this very moment. She's putting on a shiny lip gloss, her lips are so kissable."**

"Eww. Talk about gross, who would think that?"

"**Me."**

"You sound like such a joy to have around." He turned towards the other 2 again. "Don't tell Casey to come home, just keep her on the phone."

"**Can I talk to Lizzie?"**

"Why?"

"**I would like to have a nice conversation with her, that's all."**

"Well too bad, the line is busy at the moment on account that I don't trust you talking to a little 14 year old."

"**Don't worry. I'll keep it pg-13."**

"Ha!" He went out of his room and downstairs without making enough noise for the guy on the phone to hear. "Why don't you just come to me and show your face?" He walked outside and went around the house looking for this creep.

"**This is just the beginning of the movie, where the innocent people die, just to get your attention."**

"Well I'm listening. Who did you go after that's so innocent?"

"**Come to the back door of your house and find out."**

"I'm not stupid enough to fall for that." He knocked on Emily's door. Emily and Casey answered the door. "Come with me." They followed him.

"Liz, Ed. I'm safe with Derek and Emily. Bye."

"Bye Casey." Lizzie said.

"Bye Casey." Edwin repeated.

Casey hung up her phone.

"**Is that Casey?"**

"Yes. But there's no way I'm letting you fucking talk to her."

"**Of course you wouldn't. Maybe she wants to talk to me."**

"Oh, fuck you!"

"**Just ask her, see what she says."**

"Fine." He held the phone towards Casey. "Do you wanna talk to him?"

"Fine, see what this dip-shit wants." She took the phone. "What do you want?"

"**To see the look on you face when I cut Emily's throat."**

"Emily it's for you." She handed the phone to Emily.

"Hello?" She already knew everything Casey knew.

"**Who are you?"**

"I'm Emily."

"**Oh, Emily what a pleasure."**

"Thank you."

"**Are you single?"**

"Why?"

"**Making sure you don't have anyone who's gonna come and beat me when I kiss you."**

"You want to kiss me? That's…weird."

"**Would you prefer I kiss Derek?"**

"No."

"**Well you don't have to worry about me kissing Derek."**

"Derek it's for you." Derek took the phone.

"What do you want asshole?"

"**Open the envelope."**

"I will." He opened the envelope and looked inside. "What is this?"

"**SAM!" He did an evil laugh and hung up.**

"Sam!?" Casey and Emily Gasped. He dropped the envelope and closed the phone.


	3. the shower curtain

The three made their way up to Derek's room. Casey held in her tears until Derek was able to close the door. She just let it out. "What happened?" Edwin asked. He started to gently pat Casey on the back.

"The bad guy…he…" She couldn't finish. How could someone just kill Sam, and put him in an envelope. Well some of him.

"What Casey wants to say," Emily chimed in, she sat in Derek's computer chair. "That this guy got to Sam." Derek pulled the blinds over his windows and locked his door.

"This is very bad." He looked in the envelope. Some of Sam's hair, blood, a sleeve ripped off his shirt, and the worst he could find, Sam's finger nail. Ripped straight from his finger. "Poor Sam. I can't hold this anymore, we gotta stash it before news gets out."

"But where can we put it?" Lizzie asked. Derek looked over at his closet. Nobody ever looks there. He took a second to look at it, something wasn't right. He had the door completely closed when he left, now it was slightly open.

"Did y guys leave the room when I was getting Casey and Emily?" Derek asked. They nodded. Derek stepped back and looked around for clues or something.

"Dad and Nora reminded us about how they're leaving for that couples vacation tonight." Derek checked his watch. It was already 3pm. George and Nora were going to a more remote place in just a few hours. Not exactly safe, but probably better than here.

"Damn it." He grabbed his hockey stick. Usually the place in the movie where the bad guy comes to just freak you out then the freaky boyfriend comes. Or when then bad guy makes it look like he's in one place, but then he pops out in another place. "Where else could he hide?" Derek thought aloud.

He bent down to look under the bed. Nobody there. If he was in Derek's room, then he had to be in the closet. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Derek said approaching his closet. He jerked the door open, nobody. He pulled his clothes that were on hangers to the sides, the bad guy isn't in the closet. Thank god it was Saturday and there wasn't school tomorrow.

Edwin's phone started ringing. He hesitated but answered it.

"Hello?"

"**Are you guys looking for me?"**

"Maybe. Does this intimidate you?"

"**Haha! Not at all."**

"That's what you think."

"**Really? How is everybody?"**

"Fine."

"**Well you might want to check again, say goodbye."**

"I don't buy it."

"**Not yet you don't. Can I talk to your beautiful stepsister?"**

"Casey, he wants to talk to you." He held the phone out to Casey.

"Hey loser, what's up?"

"**Just sharpening something."**

"Does that include your wit, because it sucks."

"**Right back at ya."**

"I hate you so much."

"**But we're just getting started my dear." He hung up the phone.**

"Shit, he hung up." She gave the phone back to Edwin.

"I think you should sleep over tonight Em." Derek said. There's no way she was staying home this weekend by herself in that house.

"I will." She replied. Everybody decided to go to their rooms and get the essentials for a campout in the basement tonight. George and Nora just left when everything was packed. They went down to the basement.

"What should we do?" Lizzie asked. Derek set up the TV and DVD player. "I'm not the best with scary movies." Just about as good as Casey (without her desensitizing from fright night.)

"Don't worry, we'll start with the least scary and work our way up." He put the DVD's in an order. "Which is the least scary?" He shuffled the movies around and picked one. Lizzie was ok with it, but Casey could only sorta get through it.

Movie: Prom night (remake)

"Derek, this is scary." She whispered in his ear. He handed her the popcorn bowl to pass down. "This is only the first movie?" Derek nodded and adjusted his pillow.

"Remember Case, it's just a movie. Whoever this guy is, he's just someone trying to punk us." She gripped his arm as the bad guy slashed a poor girl in a pretty dress.

[10 minutes later]

"Is there always a bunch of sex stuff in these movies?" Lizzie asked Edwin. A couple in the movie just finished getting it on.

"Always, that's why only the virgins and the main victim survive, mostly." He texted George a while back, but no response.

[20 minutes later]

The movie finally ended. Derek, Emily, and Edwin were not affected at all. Lizzie was cool. Casey was searching the room for a bad guy now. Someone with a sharp knife. "What are we watching now Derek?" Emily asked.

"Something that is not going to freak Casey out any more than the last movie. The remake of when a stranger calls." He put the movie in and pressed play. Casey didn't have as much of a problem with this movie.

After the movie ended Emily had to go to the bathroom. "I'll be just a minute." She closed the bathroom door. She went and she took care of her business. After finishing washing her hands her phone rang. "What now?"

It was a text. "Who sent this?"

**Open the shower curtain.**

"What does that mean?" She looked over her shoulder at the shower curtain. No one was there. Maybe he's a perv or something. She went back to the movies. Casey fell asleep during the 3rd movie. Lizzie during the 5th. Edwin during the 6th. Derek during the 8th. Emily was still awake after the 9th movie. She loved the rush it gave her.

She was going to go and brush her teeth and then go to bed. As she was putting the toothpaste on her brush she heard a faint voice in the room. "Emily" it said. She looked around, nobody in sight.

After she finished rinsing her mouth the voice sounded again "Emily"

"Is anybody there?" She asked the voice. Suddenly she remembered the text. She touched the door handle when 2 hands pulled her into the tub. Emily struggled with all her strength left after watching 9 movies.

The person began strangling her, Emily managed to punch him perfectly in the nose. Soon Emily couldn't fight anymore and everything went black. The man in the tub wasn't done yet, she was still breathing.

"**Goodnight Emily."**

The killer checked the clock. 5am, he still had some time before the others would wake. He took his sharp knife and made a small line down her arms.

Her breathing slowed until it finally stopped. The murderer wiped off his knife and climbed out the bathroom window to leave.


	4. coming up with theories

The Lizwin part in this chapter was inspired by a youtube video by Roswellalien47 on youtube to ricochet. Flashback from the last chapter:

"Is there always a bunch of sex stuff in these movies?" Lizzie asked Edwin. A couple in the movie just finished getting it on.

"Always, that's why only the virgins and the main victim survive, mostly."

I'm rereading this chapter and im just like oh my god, I cant believe I just wrote this *laughs the whole chapter* so be aware this scene is GRAPHIC!!!!!!!!!

When everybody woke up the next day they couldn't believe the sight. A dead, bloody Emily sitting in their bathtub. This was getting out of hand. Derek called the police while Casey cried alone in her room. Lizzie and Edwin were in the games closet trying to figure out what was going on.

"There should be a pattern." Edwin said. He had a notebook in hand. "He killed Sam, then Emily." He wrote their names down. "Who could he go after next?"

Lizzie was unsure if this killer even had a pattern. "Maybe its boy, girl, boy, girl. Or Derek's friend then Casey's friend. I don't know." She opened the door. Edwin walked out into the hall first.

"We can figure this out later." Edwin said going up to his room. Lizzie followed him. "All I know is that this guy is making me wish I did things that I never got to do in life." He and Lizzie made it up to his room.

"Well it's ok. I feel kinda the same way." They both sat on his bed. The police came and took Emily's body before they came upstairs. "Who knows I could be next." She looked towards the ground. What has she missed in her life that she could do tonight? A thought came to her.

"I should probably lock the windows, so he doesn't break in." Lizzie went downstairs and came back up. "What were you doing down there?" He asked curiously. Lizzie closed the door behind her.

"I told them to not bug us when we're coming up with theories." Edwin sat on his bed, she joined him. "Besides, it's not like there's anything important we need to do for a while." She laid back.

"True, but seriously. What if I'm that next guy?" He laid back too. Lizzie turned towards him. "If I died tonight, is there anything you think I'd regret?" A small smile came to Lizzie's face.

"Nothing too important." She moved to sit in the middle of his bed. "Can you think of anything?" Her voice began to become flirtier. Edwin sat up too. He was about to speak when Lizzie put her hand over his mouth. "It doesn't matter. Nothing bad will happen to you when I'm around." She released his mouth.

"You seem to be acting a little funny." He said. Lizzie had a big smile on her face. "But I kinda like it." He started smiling too. Lizzie's plan was already in motion.

"Well I don't mean to be acting funny." She said. What should she do now? Lizzie didn't know "So…" she said. She slowly moved her hand towards her step-brother's hand. There was a rush of sensation for both of them when they touched.

"Whoa." Edwin said. Lizzie leaned forward spontaneously and kissed him. He quickly broke it. "What are you doing." Swing and a miss. Lizzie laughed a little at his surprise.

"Not anything I didn't want to do." She laid seductively on the bed. 'Just fuck me already' Lizzie thought to herself. Edwin had no idea what to do.

"Ummmm…." He was pretty sure about her intentions. Lizzie sat up and grabbed his shoulders.

"Edwin, just go with me. I know what I'm doing." She pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the floor. She kissed him again. It was a little bit longer, but Edwin broke it again. "Don't worry."

She scooted towards him a little. "Stop. Lizzie I don't want to do this." Strike two. She scooted back a little to make it look like she would stop. Edwin felt more comfortable.

"Trust me, I know what I'm feeling." She held his hands. Edwin leaned in to kiss her this time. It lasted for a while. Then Lizzie broke it. "So will you listen to me?" She hoped it would work this time.

"Depends." He said. Lizzie laughed, he was so clueless sometimes. She put his hands on her. He felt very gross about this. He kept his hands to himself.

"Come on Edwin." She touched his knee. "I want to have sex with you Edwin! Spontaneous, hot sex!" Edwin was not ready for her to just go and say that. "Now kiss me and take off your shirt." He couldn't agree with that. Too weird.

"But." She just kissed him again. This time she wasn't going to lose. She was calling the shots, and it would go the way she wanted. She put his hands on her hips and her hands under his shirt.

Soon Edwin broke the kiss and took off his shirt. "Are you sure?" He asked her. He still didn't feel very right about this. Lizzie nodded. She turned around and lifted her hair. He slowly unhooked her bra.

Lizzie rested her head on the pillow, and waited for Edwin to follow her lead. He didn't feel right about this, but he never did anything like this before and wasn't going to stop what could end up being sex. "Come on." Lizzie said.

Edwin wasn't sure what to do first. So he decided to let her sit and get ready for him. He took off his pants and then got onto of her. "Are you sure?" He asked again. She took her own pants off to show how she was feeling. "Works for me."

They kissed a little bit more before Edwin sat up. "What's wrong?" Lizzie wondered. He felt a little embarrassed about it. He wasn't really into it yet.

"I don't really feel very sexual yet." Lizzie giggled. That sounded very strange. She wasn't sure why yet. She looked down, now she knew what he meant.

"Well, I'm ready whenever you are." She took off her panties and was flat on the bed. She was ready whenever Edwin was. He just stared at Lizzie, she was beautiful.

Within 5 minutes he decided it was his time. He took off his boxers and got on top of Lizzie. "Are you completely sure?" He asked one more time. She nodded. Edwin went for it, he pushed himself into her.

At first it was painful, but soon she felt really good. Edwin felt really good too. Lizzie kept herself from making noise so they wouldn't be interrupted. Edwin didn't know if he should just sit there or do something else.

"Thanks Ed." She told him. Lizzie had read about this stuff in health class this year. Very different from what was in the books. Edwin began to focus his attention on her. After he finished he wouldn't be done yet.

After Edwin separated himself from Lizzie he was laying next to her. They felt kinda awkward now. Lizzie didn't like the awkward silence. So she kissed him, she even used her tongue this time. Edwin liked it, a lot.

Derek came and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Edwin asked. Lizzie hid herself under the covers. Derek came into the room. He stood in the doorway looking at Edwin.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Edwin gave him a look that said he didn't get what he was talking about. "I don't know but you were making some serious happy noises." He walked a little further in the room.

"Derek, I wasn't doing anything." He didn't know if Derek believed him or not. Derek raised an eyebrow. He looked around the room, noticing the clothes on the floor. He looked over at his brother. 'Who's the lucky girl?' He thought while looking at his little brother "Derek."

"Edwin, welcome to manhood." He smiled at his brother. Edwin looked worried. "So who's the girl?" Edwin shrugged. Derek saw the lump in the sheets. "Don't worry, you can come out I won't hurt you."

Lizzie slowly popped her head up. "Hi Derek." His face changed completely. He was furious now. Screw manhood, Edwin was just fucking with his step-sister. Even if it is legal (the it's not incest part, not the age part) he was not happy. He walked to the doorway.

"Casey! I need you to get the fuck in here now!" He glared at Edwin. Casey came running up the stairs. "What do you want Derek?" He pointed to the two in Edwin's bed. Casey gasped.

"What the hell you guys?" She was as furious as Derek was. The two now regretted the best time of their lives. "We need to talk to you." They were both upset at their younger sibling.

"Get dressed and come downstairs ASAP." Derek ordered them. The two closed the door and proceeded to the living room. Lizzie and Edwin looked at eachother, passion in their eyes. Lizzie got out of the bed. She didn't know how to feel.

They both got dressed and went out to the hallway. "I love you." They spilled out to eachother. They gave eachother a peck and went to the living room.


	5. Mrs Miller?

Notice: the italicized part is the Derek/Casey scene after they left Lizzie and Edwin. I put my friend Mara's name in there because I copied and pasted the previous chapter to her and scarred her to life. I told her that I'm slowly tearing away her innocence, which I totally am. Haha.

"_I can't believe them." Casey told Derek entering the living room. Derek sat in his chair. "Totally Case." He agreed with her. Casey began pacing the room._

"_How could this happen?" She asked. She wasn't 100% sure why she was so upset in the first place. Just, when she saw them, she filled up with rage. "They're only 14, who has sex at 14?"_

"_Not me." Derek said with pride. "I'm smarter than Ed." Casey rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. "What should we tell them?"_

"_I'm not sure but we need to handle this calmly and rationally." Lizzie and Edwin came down the stairs. Derek and Casey stood out of their seats._

"Come here and sit down you two." Derek told them. Lizzie and Edwin sat down on the couch. Derek and Casey were standing in front of them. You could still see the anger on their faces.

"What you guys did was not only inappropriate, but you could be scarred for life." She thought for a second, she saw Derek's laptop sitting on the table. "Derek can you start your laptop?" He nodded and turned on the computer.

"Ok it's ready." Derek left the laptop to go back to the kids. "What were you guys thinking when you were doing this?" He asked them. Lizzie and Edwin looked at eachother. "Please tell me you at least used a condom."

"Not exactly." Edwin said. He wasn't sure what was coming. Casey was sending something to the computer upstairs to print. "Derek what happe-" Derek cut him off.

"Don't tell me it was a burst of love, because you're too young for love." Casey motioned him that she was going to get the files, Lizzie ran after her. They went to the hallway and sat down.

"Casey, please don't be mad at me." Lizzie said. Casey was still absorbing that she was the only McDonald in this house that was still a virgin. "We just weren't thinking and before I knew it we were kissing and soon enough we…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm not that mad kiddo." Casey wrapped her arms around Lizzie, who returned the hug. "It's just weird, thinking that you're turning into a grown woman." She let go of her sister. "It's just, how could you let Edwin seduce you?" Casey asked.

"Well actually, I'm the one who started this. I seduced him." Casey went into shock, her sister was the one who wanted to have sex. "This whole chain of events made me think I should get it over with so I don't die a virgin." Casey did understand.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Liz. We should probably get back downstairs." They did their secret handshake and stood up. "Well what did actually happen?" She grabbed the pictures from the printer. Lizzie gave a brief story of her fist time and said that she could give details later.

They came down the stairs as Derek high-fived his brother. They must've missed something. "How is it going down here?" Casey asked Derek. They both seemed to not be mad anymore. Lizzie sat on the couch by Edwin. Derek looked at what Casey had in her hand.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Casey followed him into the kitchen, they closed the doors behind them. "It seems like they're pretty innocent." Derek said. Casey put her pictures on the table. "What are those?"

"I printed some pictures of sexual diseases from the planned parenthood website." She grew I tiny devious smile on her face. "This will make them never wanna have sex for a long time." Derek gave her a smirk in return. They were gonna make sure the two wouldn't repeat their actions.

"Edwin told me about what happened." Casey nodded. "I feel weird around them now though." This made Casey smile, she felt the same way. She picked up her pictures.

"Well at least we are proud virgins." They were, she wasn't sure if Derek would say he wasn't or not, but he is. "Hopefully we will be for a long time."

"Totally." He grabbed a soda out of the fridge before going back into the room. Casey sat between them on the couch and Derek sat in his chair. "Take it away Case."

Casey started going through the pictures and telling the two what they can do to mess you up. Derek laughed at the disgusted looks on the kids faces. It felt awesome that he could lose to Edwin, but then he won it all back. Life was good.

"So that's why you shouldn't have sex, even with a condom. They can break." She set the pictures on the table. Derek and Casey felt relieved of their anger. Lizzie and Edwin felt relieved of their guilt. Everything was put more in balance. But not complete balance.

[3 hours later]

Casey and Lizzie were sharing a tub of ice cream in Casey's room. Lizzie spilled every detail about what happened with Edwin. Casey was more comfortable knowing the details for a reason she didn't get. They were out of ice cream. "What should we do now Casey?"

Casey just thought of something she should've realized earlier. "We need to get something." Lizzie was confused. "It's a surprise come on." They went downstairs. Casey took care of the ice cream stuff and grabbed her jacket. "Just trust me, you'll thank me later."

The two pulled out of the driveway, Casey left a note for Derek and Edwin "Went out with Lizzie, we'll be back soon -Casey" They went about 7 blocks until Casey parked the car.

"We're going here?" Lizzie looked at the sign on the building. Planned Parenthood. "But why?" Casey unhooked her seatbelt. How would she break it to her?

"Well all actions have, consequences and um, the consequence of sex could be uh, a disease or uh, you might be pregnant or, you might want to, do it again." Lizzie wasn't sure where she was going with this. "I'm getting you birth control and a condom." Casey said really fast. "Sorry. I meant to space that out more."

"Casey, it was just one time." Lizzie said. Casey didn't need to look after her this much. "It was just sex one time with Edwin." She kept going on. "It's not like anything will happen."

"Well Liz, it can happen to anyone. Even if it is their first time, better safe than sorry." She didn't want anything bad to happen to Lizzie. "So can we go inside now?" Lizzie reluctantly nodded. They got out of the car.

"Welcome to the planned parenthood. How can we help you?" As if that wasn't annoying enough. There were mainly parents there, and they kept giving them a weird accusatory glance. Casey decided to have a meeting with one of the workers instead of getting the stuff at the front desk with everybody watching.

………………………………………….

"Go ahead and sit down." After sitting in waiting chairs for 10 minutes Casey and Lizzie got a sit down with a worker there named Maria. "What can I help you young ladies with today?"

"Well, I'm not sure what to say." Casey said. How exactly does this stuff go? "What can you actually help us with?" The worker went on with their different services. "Ok." This stuff wasn't in George and Nora's parenting magazines.

"What would you like to talk about?" She must have been working here long enough, she had some sort of technique in her that relaxed the two. She had small smile that looked very familiar to Casey.

"I think I know you." Casey told the woman, she certainly knew Casey. "Mrs. Miller?" Casey said. That was it, she was Max's mom. As if this wasn't awkward enough. "Well, this is…weird."

Mrs. Miller's eyes dropped over to Lizzie. "Hi again Lizzie." Lizzie waved and gave her a small smile. "I haven't seen you much since you and Max broke up." Casey nodded, now everything is going to be much harder.

"Completely." Casey said. 'Just act polite and get this over with.' Casey thought. "We're just here to pick up a few things." Lizzie looked over at her.

"What kind of things?" Mrs. Miller asked. She had a slightly disappointed look on her face. Casey didn't seem like the kind of girl who would do something like that. "Please don't tell me you…" She didn't continue.

Casey held in her giggle. "Oh no." Was she accusing Casey of something? "I didn't do anything with anyone." She started becoming tense. Lizzie wasn't going to let her sister take the blame for her.

"Mrs. Miller, I had sex." Lizzie admitted. Both of the others looked shockingly at Lizzie. "It wasn't like a huge thing, it just sort of happened." She looked down at her feet.

"There's no shame in doing something wrong as long as you get help and accept it…and never repeat it." Lizzie nodded. "That was very brave of you." Casey grabbed Lizzie's hand.

"I just thought that we should get some just in case things." Casey said. "And so Lizzie doesn't feel too weird about this, I'll get stuff for me too." Lizzie looked up at Casey. What was she saying? "College is happening in 1 and a half months, you never know." She and Lizzie shared a tiny smile.

"Ok." Mrs. Miller always liked that about Casey, she tried to help everyone as much as she could. "I'll get you both a condom." She opened her desk drawer. She handed one to Casey and one to Lizzie. "I'll be back with birth control." She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"You didn't' need to do that." Lizzie told Casey. "You aren't going to have sex, you're so responsible." That was true, and they both knew it. Lizzie wasn't going to do it again for a long, long, long time. Mrs. Miller came back in the room.

"All set. I have 3 months worth for both of you." She handed little tin cases to each of them. "Just take one everyday, sort of like a vitamin." Casey nodded. "And if you need anything else don' be afraid to come back or call."

Both of the girls stood up. "Thanks." Casey said. She and Lizzie shared a quick hug. "Tell Max I said hi." They haven't talked in a while. She shook hands with Mrs. Miller's hand and proceeded to the car with Lizzie.

………………………………………………………

When they came back to the house Derek was in the kitchen on the phone. He hurried to them and locked the front door. "It's him." He whispered to him. Man! Today was already overcomplicated, and now this. Lizzie kept her jacket on.

"I'm going to put my stuff away." She jogged up the stairs. Derek wondered what was going on, but was too busy. He looked pissed. Casey set down her purse. She held her hand out for the phone. Derek hesitated, but handed over the phone.

"Hey loser." She wasn't in the mood for this.

"**Hello Casey."**

"What do you want now?"

"**So where were you and Lizzie, I got lonely with the Venturi's"**

"I'm sorry, we went shopping."

"**What a coincidence. So did I."**

"What did you get?"

"**Just someone you know."**

She heard a voice in the background. "Casey! If I die just know that I love you!" Tinker!

"**He's going to die."**

"No! You can't kill him!" There was an evil laugh. Derek ran up the stairs an called for Lizzie and Edwin.

"**Unless…"**

"Unless what?"

"**Unless you do exactly what I tell you to do."**

Tinker's voice sounded again. "Don't do it!" The three came down the stairs.

"**Need you alone." **

"Fine." She pulled the phone away. "I'm going upstairs for a minute so we can talk. Stay here and be safe." She ran to her room. "What do you want me to do?"


	6. Never Alone

Casey made sure her door was locked.

"**What I want you to do first." **The voice said. **"Is to go in Derek's room. " **What? This guy was crazy.

"Derek's room?"

"**Now!"** She heard a small shriek from Tinker.

"Ok." She went into Derek's room. "Now what?"

"**Take your sweater and toss it out his window."**

"Umm. Ok, just a second." She took off her sweater and stood next to Derek's window. "Will you be outside?"

"**Why don't you look out and see." **This has to be a trick. He wouldn't just stand out there.

"Ok."

"**Goodbye." ** He hung up the phone. That was weird. She opened the window and looked below her. Derek bolted up the stairs after he heard Casey's scream. She wasn't in her room.

"Casey?" She heard her crying from behind his door. He went in to see her standing frozen at his window. "What happened?" Lizzie and Edwin came in as he said that. Derek looked down to find a dead Tinker.

The police came to the house and examined Tinker. Slit in the throat and had something on his arm. **"Never Alone."** It was from the killer. Casey was still at the window, watching them take him away.

She rushed down to the ambulance. "Wait a minute." She pulled the cover down enough to see his eyes. "I'm sorry this happened." She whispered to him. "I will always remember you." She kissed his forehead and pulled the cover back up.

Derek had finished talking to the cop. He went over to Casey. "Are you ok?" She shook her head. Do you want to come inside with everyone else?" He took her arm. Casey pulled it away.

"No I don't." She turned towards him. "I'm not going to sit around while this guy kills innocent people. I'm not going to put everyone close to me in danger!" He shushed her because she was getting a little loud. He kept the police away from this as much as possible. They shouldn't be involved.

"Casey, I don't want you to get hurt by going after this guy." He tried to grab her arm again, she was being persistent. "Just come inside." She shook her head.

"No." She looked around. "He could be here, watching us right now." She stepped towards him. "He keeps trying to isolate us, and then we find someone dead." She did have a point. Derek turned and started walking. She followed him until they reached the house.

"I have an idea." He turned to her. Casey stopped too late and bumped into him. "Sorry." Casey giggled. "Was that a smile?" She slowly nodded. "Come inside." She followed him inside.

They went upstairs. Lizzie and Edwin stood in the doorway. "Can we get some privacy?" Derek shooed the kids away. When they left Derek closed and locked the door. "For once you said something that makes sense." Casey was confused. "He isolates us before he kills somebody." That was right.

"So?" Where was he going with this? He sat down next to her.

"So, if he doesn't get us separated he might not be able to have such an impact on us." He forgot just one thing. "Derek, he's still going to kill someone though." Oops. He didn't think about that, he just didn't want Casey crying. Which she was right now.

"Casey." He looked directly into her eyes. "Stop with the tears." He hated when people cried. He held her shoulders. "Stop." He stood up again. He remembered what he was thinking before she screamed.

"So what happened with Lizzie?" That was unexpected. What was she supposed to say to that? "Girl stuff." He raised an eyebrow. That was all she could come up with? He wanted a real answer.

..

Lizzie and Edwin were sitting on stools in the kitchen. "I wonder what they're talking about." Edwin said. They were making dinner, which should've been half an hour ago. But they didn't know how to cook. So they made spaghetti. It was simple enough.

"I'm not sure." She replied. "But it seemed important." Derek and Casey came down the stairs a minute later. Casey seemed annoyed and Derek seemed disgusted. "That's just weird. You seriously got it?" Casey went to her purse and pulled out the items she got earlier that day.

Casey put them away and went to the kitchen. "Great dinners started." Derek Came in. He saw the spaghetti. "Ed, sandwich, now." Edwin rolled his eyes and got some bread for Derek's sandwich. Lizzie turned off the stove burner.

Casey was getting things to set the table, Edwin was getting Derek his sandwich, Lizzie was straining dinner, and Derek was channel flipping. "Derek turn off the TV and come help me." Casey told him. He looked at her and turned up the volume. She rolled her eyes and finished setting the table.

Lizzie came in with the spaghetti and took her seat. Today was tiring, she just wanted to take a shower and go to bed right after dinner. She figured tomorrow could be just as bad. "I'm ready to eat."

Edwin came out with a tall sandwich on a plate. "It's ready Derek." He put the plate on the table. Edwin sat in his seat. Followed by Casey sitting in her seat. Derek turned off the TV and walked towards the table. "Soda." He went into the kitchen and returned with a grape soda. "Now I can eat."

Casey took drink orders and went into the kitchen. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text. **Can we talk alone outside in the backyard? **Not now. She replied with "Let me finish setting up dinner, 2 minutes." She brought the cups to the table. "He texted me. Derek said we shouldn't talk to this guy alone. Can somebody come with me?" Edwin got out of his seat first.

"I'll come with." Edwin said. He walked to the door with her. Casey turned the outside light on and slowly unlocked the door. She opened the door and walked outside first. Edwin was close behind her. "I don't see anyone." Edwin said.

"**That's because Casey isn't alone."** A voice said from somewhere in the dark backyard. Edwin and Casey linked arms. "**I want to be with Casey." ** The voice beckoned. He sounded kinda mad. The stood where they were and looked around.

"Whatever you want to tell me you can say with Edwin around." Casey said. Neither of them could see whoever was talking to them. There was no response. "What if Edwin stands here and I go to the middle of the yard?" There still wasn't any response. "What if he watched through the window and we talked out here?"

"**Only if he can't hear us." ** The voice said. **"I promise to not hurt you two. I don't have any victims with me right now."** He really wanted Casey alone. She nodded to Edwin. He went inside, shut the door and started peering out the window. Derek came up to him, Lizzie following. "Why aren't you with her?" Edwin explained the deal.

"What do you want to talk about?" Casey asked the voice.

"**Stuff."**

"What kind of stuff?" Derek stormed outside.

"Leave Casey alone man." Derek said.

"Derek, It's ok." Casey tried to reassure him.

"This guy better not be harassing you."

"**No Derek. I'm not. But I'd love to talk to you."**

"Fine."

"What?" Casey asked. "Derek I'm not letting you talk to him, you'll get yourself in trouble."

"I don't care, go inside." He pushed Casey into the house.

"**Well, Derek Venturi. This will be interesting."**

"Sure." He tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. "What do you want with my family?"

"**I don't. I just want to kill." **Derek saw a figure climbed their fence and leave. Derek ran towards the fence and started climbing. This guy wouldn't get away again.


	7. Stop

P.S.: I'm sorry for not updating in like forever, but school started and ive had a bunch of homework. I've written the next few chapters for this story and will upload them until I run out. And theres gonna be some really drama coming soon.

Derek climbed over the fence in the backyard. He started running towards the figure in front of him, and whoever it was, was fast. This would be easier in the hockey ring. As Derek passed by Emily's house he thought about what happened to her. It just fueled his energy even more.

Derek was slowly catching up to the guy. They were coming towards one of Derek's favorite places, Smelly Nelly's. He saw Sally out front on a bench. She waved to him with her friendly smile. Seeing her made him just go faster, she could be the next victim.

Sally got up, how could Derek just pass her? "Derek?" She shouted to him. But unfortunately Derek kept speeding on. He was getting closer to the killer. They came to a street light, the guy crossed the street. Derek had to stop or else he would be hit by a car. "Damn it!" Derek said under his breath.

He got away again. This was bad, very bad. "Why did you run away?" He turned to find Sally. She had come back for summer from UVC. They were an item again. She looked upset.

"Sally now isn't a good time." He turned around when the sign changed to crossing. She grabbed him. "Derek, I'm leaving in a week." He looked back towards the street. "Don't leave." She was seriously annoying right now.

"Sally. Stop" He put a finger over her mouth. "I really can't talk right now." He turned around. The stop sign came back on; Sally made him lose his chance. He couldn't catch that guy now. "Damn, this is your fault." He said to her loudly.

"How is this my fault? Just cross the next time." They were both mad now. "You didn't need to run away from me or try to leave just now and cross the street." They had caught the attention of some people walking by. He gave her a quiet shh.

"Look. Sally, I'm sorry. But I really needed to talk to that guy in front of me. I REALLY needed to talk to him." Sally cocked her head to the side. He put his arm around her shoulder and they started walking to the restaurant.

"It's ok Derek." They held hands now. Sally checked her watch. "Crap. My break ended 5 minutes ago. I gotta go." Derek kissed her on the cheek and let her go inside. In a restaurant there are plenty of people to make sure nobody gets murdered.

…………………………………………..

"Where did Derek go?" Casey asked herself. She was cleaning the dishes. A blasting sound came from the video game competition in the living room. "I win!" Edwin shouted. Casey finished rinsing a plate. "Not for long." Lizzie shouted.

They keep acting as if nothing happened. It was weird. Derek's dinner was still sitting on the table. It was now 10 pm. Casey walked into the living room. "Ok guys. Bedtime." They were playing Babe Raider. "I'll wait for Derek to come home."

Lizzie and Edwin started racing up the stairs. Casey turned the TV off. 'Maybe Derek caught the guy.' Casey thought to herself. She picked up the remote again and switched it to the news.

"The murderer has not been identified yet. Police are looking into the case." Tinker's picture came onto the screen. "Police are suspecting the two recent murders may be connected. Both of the victims went to Sir John Sparrow Thompson High School. Now here's Ashley on the scene."

The screen changed to a woman in a suit. "Thanks Michael. I'm here at the place where the body was found." Casey saw that their house was in the background. Doesn't she need permission for an interview? The doorbell rang.

"This is the house where the body appeared to be dumped. He was found this morning." Casey opened the door. "Hello." Ashley said. She has been on the news for a long time, but she wasn't getting anything from her.

"You don't have permission to be here Ashley." Casey said. She felt like having a small attitude after everything's that happened recently. "I'm not answering any questions you have to ask me." Ashley kept that perfect news anchor smile.

"Ms…Uh." Ashley looked at her clipboard. "Ms. McDonald. How did you feel when you found the body of…?" She checked her clipboard again. "The body of Tinker Tomlin. How did you feel?" Casey laughed.

"I feel like not talking to you right now." She gave Ashley a smile without her teeth. "Anything else you want to say?" Derek ran up to the porch ignoring the news people. He was out of breath.

"Who's this?" Ashley asked. "Is this your boyfriend?" She thought Derek looked pretty cute even though she didn't know who he was. Hell. She's taken other people's boyfriends before.

"No!" They said at the same time. Derek started laughing. "Like I would ever go out with Casey. That's funny." Derek said. Casey raised an eyebrow at him and he stopped laughing. He recognized Ashley. She did sports updates sometimes.

"So then who are you?" Maybe this cute guy was single. She kicked up her eyes a notch. "Would you answer some questions for me Mr.?"

"Call me Derek. But I'm not going to answer questions Ash. Oh, and she's my step-sister." He stepped inside and turned off the TV. Casey rolled her eyes. Derek came back.

"Ok then. If you ever want to help with this case feel free to call." She wrote down her number on a piece of paper on the clipboard. "Call anytime." She ripped off the paper and handed it to Derek.

"Hi mom, hi George." Casey said to the camera. She really hoped they weren't watching. But they play a lot of different news stations at the hotels in Toronto. If they were watching they would be coming home at full speed right now.

"Hi Sally." Derek said. "Sup Dad and Nora." The clock was now at 10:20. "Goodnight Ashley." Casey stepped in and Derek closed the door. "And goodbye." They high-fived.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed. Your dinner's on the table." Casey jogged up the stairs. Derek went and grabbed his sandwich; he didn't need to microwave that. "Ed forgot the cheese." He sat in his chair and started eating his sandwich. He turned on the TV to find Ashley and Michael talking.

"That was actually an amazing interview." The media these days.

"You've already said that Mike."

"Well they didn't agree to the interview so we have extra air time."

Derek couldn't help but laugh. He switched to hockey. Casey came don the stairs in her pj's.

"Thanks for helping me take care of that bitch." She was obviously tired. Derek nodded. He was too absorbed in his game. "Well I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." Derek gave her a thumbs up. She started going up the stairs when a commercial started.

"Casey." Derek got out of his chair. Casey came back down the stairs. "No problem." He held out his empty plate. "Do you want to take care of this?" Casey rolled her eyes. She reluctantly took the plate.

Casey went into the kitchen, the commercials seemed to go on forever. She started the water. The water running against the red plate made her mind flood with visions of Tinker and Emily. Some tears came to her eyes but she refused to let them out.

"Ok. The plates clean now." He was still standing there. "I'm going to bed now." She sniffled. Derek saw that she was going to cry. She needed to stop with the tears, he hated those.

"Casey, don't cry." Casey pulled him into a hug. "You know I hate hugging." He tried to get her off but she was being too clingy. "Stop." She stopped hugging him. What was with his attitude?

"I'm sorry. I'm just really glad that the 4 of us are alive." She sniffled again. "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and started up the stairs. 'I hope.' She thought. Derek came behind her.

"It's ok. None of us are going to dye. Just stop crying." Casey held her arms out for a hug. "No." She gave him her friendliest smile. He looked around to make sure nobody could see. He hugged her for barely a second then ran down to watch the rest of the game.


	8. open this ALONE

The next morning Lizzie was the first one up. She had a bad dream about Mom and George and Marti never coming home. But they would come home. She knew they always would.

She took a quick shower. When she was finished blow-drying her hair Derek came out of his door. "Hey Liz." He said. Lizzie waved and went to her room to change. She grabbed the water bottle she kept on her nightstand for bedtime and her new pills. She took one, how could these help you not get pregnant? But she wasn't a doctor. Just take one a day, what Mrs. Miller told Casey.

Casey was making pancakes when she came down. "Morning Kiddo." Casey said. She seemed to be very cheery. Derek and Edwin were wrestling on the couch. It didn't take long but Derek won. "Nice try Ed, but I always win." Casey was putting out syrup.

"Boys, it's time for dinner." It was breakfast time, not dinner time. Casey seemed cheery, but a little frazzled. "I mean breakfast. Sorry." Everyone sat down and started eating. Everybody seemed ok except Casey and Lizzie.

Casey was sitting there taking small sips of her orange juice most of the time. She seemed disoriented and upset. Lizzie was quite the opposite. She was swallowing her food at a fast pace. Derek and Edwin watched them eat, it was quite amusing.

"So guys." Derek said. He got everyone's attention. "Should we lay low today?" Everyone nodded. They would stay in the house as much as they could. They finished eating and did their separate things.

……………………………………………………………

Casey went downstairs. Derek was answering the doorbell. It was Sally. She had a bright smile on her face. "Hey baby!" She said. Casey went into the kitchen. She felt a little snackish. She could overhear Derek and Sally. It sounded like things were going well.

"Thanks for letting me get my job back for the summer."

"It was no big deal, I couldn't wait for you to come back."

"I'm glad I could be back."

"Your job will be saved for next summer too."

"Great. I can't believe I need to leave in 5 days."

"Don't worry, I have a special date planned for the night before you go."

"Sounds great."

Casey silently ran up the stairs and started listening from the hall. Lizzie and Edwin were eavesdropping too. There wasn't anymore talking. Casey looked out, they were making out. "Awwww!" She said, a little loudly.

"Casey, stop eavesdropping."

"I'm sorry it's just so sweet." She pulled her head back from view.

"Yeah, she is." They kissed again.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Sure."

……………………………………………

Casey was making dinner with assistance from Edwin. Taking orders from Derek helped him learn how to assist people. They were making the chicken Nora left for them. Derek and Sally were watching a movie. Lizzie was playing with her relatively new gerbil (She was named Nancy).

"Ok. Just a few more minutes in the oven." Casey said. She started to grab things to set the table. Edwin got himself a soda. "Lizzie, dinners almost ready!" Casey shouted up the stairs. The movie on the TV was starting to roll credits.

Casey took the chicken out of the oven and set it on the table. "Dinner is served." She took her seat. Sally sat on the end of the table where Nora usually sat. "Well it looks delicious." Sally said.

Dinner was on time tonight, and not 1 sign of the killer. Derek started eating first. He tried to be more polite with Sally around though. She was leaving for school again really soon. He had a special dinner date planned that would make Sally speechless.

……………………………………………………

Everyone was finished eating. Sally had left and Lizzie and Casey were doing the dishes. "That was great." Lizzie said. She thought the chicken was fantastic, even if she was an environmentalist. She put her hand to her head for a second.

"You ok?" Casey asked. Lizzie nodded and continued to dry the dishes. Derek came in. He tapped Casey on the shoulder. She turned and looked at him.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Casey nodded and put down the fork she was washing. They went into the living room. "I need your….." He couldn't say it. "Uhhh… opinion." That worked well enough. "I'm taking Sally out to dinner on Friday."

Casey nodded, she loved helping people. "And I'm not sure what to do to make it special." Derek put bluntly. Casey wasn't sure what advice to give. It depends on how special he wanted it to be.

"You mean the kind of special where you're singing for a few days? Or the special where you keep texting eachother 24/7 for a while?" Derek thought for a second, he didn't know which one.

"The first one, but I did have a few things in mind." Derek started. "I reserved us a table at Baker's Square." That's not romantic. "And then I was thinking of walking to the old park, where she used to play." That was romantic. "Then we would come back here."

Casey took this all in steps. "Ok, Baker's Quare is not romantic, but what would be, is if you got a piece of her favorite pie with something cute on it. Oh! What about a couple name like…Dally?" Couple names, that's way too girly.

"Lame." Dally sounds weird. Casey thought before continuing. "What about writing a message on her napkin and putting a picture in the fold?" That seemed odd.

"Maybe." Casey thought and then kept going. "What if you have a picnic at that old park instead and then just walk back here?" She was on to something, but they wouldn't be alone.

"No." Casey was almost out of ideas. "How about…." She wanted to come up with something perfect. "How about…" Still thinking. Derek sighed, Casey always had to over think things. "How about if you take her to the carnival and…." She didn't finish with her idea. But Derek finished it for her.

"I'll pay the worker to have us stuck on the top of the Ferris wheel for a while. Then we can be alone!" Derek was smarter than Casey thought he was. "Edwin! I need to borrow some money." Derek started walking up the stairs.

Casey shrugged. What could be the harm in that? Lizzie had finished with the dishes. Casey watched her walk up the stairs holding her head the same way as before. "You ok?" Lizzie turned around and let go of her head.

"I just have a little headache. That's all." Casey raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Goodnight." Casey looked over at the clock, it was getting late. She went upstairs with Lizzie and went to her room.

Casey went over to her computer, she didn't leave it turned on. Derek probably tried to get something off of it. She found a word document open. She practically shrieked when she read the page.

**I'm going to slaughter every one of you, and it'll only be the beginning.**

She ran as fast as she could to Derek. "Derek open up!" She shouted to the door. Lizzie had finally fallen asleep, same with Edwin. Derek jerked the door open. "You gotta look at this." She ran back to her room.

"What is it?" Casey pointed to her computer and sat on her bed. Derek read the message. "Shit this guy doesn't give up." Casey nodded with tears coming down her face. Derek rolled his eyes. She had a good excuse, but did she have to cry so much?

"Derek he was here, in my room." He looked at the laptop again. That message wasn't an email. "Who knows what else he saw on my computer, what if he stole something." They both started searching the room for anything that might point to a suspect.

They looked in her closet: nothing

Her laptop: nothing

Her dresser: nothing

Her desk: nothing

Her nightstand: Nothing

"There's nowhere else to look." Derek said. "Don't worry about it so much Case." He patted Casey on the back. She was still crying. Derek went to his room.

Casey breathed deeply. Maybe he just hacked her and didn't even come into the house. She decided it would be best to just get some rest. Tomorrow she could go over to Emily's and… No, she couldn't. She could never do mani/pedis at Em's house again.

"It's ok Casey." She told her self. Casey pulled down the comforter on her bed to find an envelope. "Please don't be Sam." Tears began streaming down her face again. She picked it up.

"**Casey, open this ALONE."**

She didn't want to, whatever was in there could wait. She wiped away her tears with the sleeve of the sweater she was wearing. She sat on her bed. Self-pity wasn't good, so she read some old magazines of hers.

……………………………………………..

About an hour later she had gone through a lot of magazines. She kept looking over at the envelope during the last article, 'ways to deal with stress'. She kept itching to open the envelope, maybe it was a note saying he was sorry. "Maybe just a peek."

Casey picked up the envelope, she carefully teared it open. Crossing her fingers she took out a note. "What does that mean?" The note didn't make sense.

"**Saving this for me?"**

She had a puzzled look on her face. "What the hell?" She asked herself. Realizing the envelope wasn't empty she looked inside. Her entire body froze when she pulled out the condom she had recently gotten.


	9. Yes Derek

Note: You actually get to read a killing in this story, instead of all the bodies popping up. One of the characters was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The next afternoon Casey was still shaken up. He was definitely in her room. Casey felt completely violated, who knows what he did in there. She wore a baggy sweatshirt the next day, it felt a little like protection.

Derek came down the stairs during a new episode of 'what not to wear' apparently, Casey's sweatshirt should go in the trash. "Derek." She called over to him. He kept walking to the kitchen.

"Derek." She called a little louder. He was still ignoring her. "Derek!" She almost shouted this time. He finally looked up. He seemed pretty irritated himself. Casey walked over to him in a rage. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"What's wrong?" He repeated. He slammed his cell down to the counter. Casey almost stepped back. "Sally's leaving, tonight." He pulled out a bag of potato chips. "She forgot about some art expo." He stated.

Casey shook her head a little. What's the big deal? "Then take her out tonight." She said. Derek shushed her. He was thinking. The crunch of junk food always got his brain going.

"I can take her out tonight before she leaves!" Derek thought out loud. "Jewelry. Sally likes jewelry." He gave the bag of chips to Casey. He was in a huge rush.

"Don't get anything too expensive." Casey warned. Derek was paying no attention to her. He grabbed his jacket. "Derek, it's not like the last time you'll ever see Sally again." She told him. Derek opened the front door to the house.

"I'm going out!" Derek shouted up the stairs. Casey couldn't believe he just left. A few seconds later Derek came back inside. He started looking around. "Keys." He said to himself.

"Derek, stop." Casey said. He would do something stupid for sure. She ran over to Derek and tugged on his arm. "Stop for a second." She told him. Derek brushed her off. He gave her a nod that said everything would be ok.

……………………………………………………

Derek dialed Sally's number on his cell. It took awhile but she answered. "Hey Sals!" He said smoothly. He was almost at Sally's house. "I'll be there in a minute." One more street and he would be in her driveway.

Sally's father opened the door. He eyes Derek, always has been suspicious of him. Sally came down the stairs. "Hey." She greeted him. "Almost ready." She looked down at the flowers Derek was carrying, he was always so nice to her. She loved petunias.

Sally returned and went with Derek to his car. "So, where are we going tonight?" She asked. He smiled at her. "Someplace special." He told her. Sally's mind was buzzing with all the different places that could mean. They started to drive to the carnival.

………………………………………………

Casey picked up the house phone with the others beside her. "Hello?" She asked the other line.

"Hey Casey." A voice said.

"Max?" She asked.

"Yes." Max replied.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked him. She felt her heart give a little jump when he said yes.

"Not much, I just had a question." He told her.

"Ask me anything." She told him, little butterflies flew in her stomach.

"Are you home?" He asked her.

"Of course, where else would I be?" She answered nervously. She was talking to him on the HOUSE phone.

"Ok, I was just concerned that's all." He told her.

"Why?" She asked him

"My mo told me some things, I don't want you to get hurt by another guy. I made a mistake by just dumping you and leaving." He said sincerely.

"Oh. " She said. She had Edwin and Lizzie leave the room. "Well I'm not seeing anyone right now, no worries." She heard a little sigh of relief from Max.

"I just wanted to keep you safe considering the news that was on last night." He told her.

"I'm trying to hold up the best that I can, but it is a relief to hear your voice." She said.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to I'll be here." He said. Casey did need someone to talk to.

"Sure. Thanks for being concerned, it really helped me." She explained. She felt some water come to her eyes. "I'm sorry but I think im gonna cry."

"Don't worry." He heard her sniffle. "Do you want me to come over?" He asked.

"Yes." She responded. "Especially because Derek's gone and I'm here alone with Lizzie and Edwin. It would be comforting." She said.

"I'll be right over." Max said.

……………………………………….

"Thanks man, Sally will love me for this." Derek said while holding out some money. Sally was in the bathroom, the perfect time for Derek to set up his plan. Sally walked over to him in the line. "We're almost up." He told her.

She should've told Derek that she was afraid of heights but she didn't think it would go that high. They were locked into the seat, no way out now. After one spin they were stuck on the top. Sally heard Derek clear his throat.

"Sally I just want you o know how special you are to me." He began. Sally tried her best to remain calm as she glanced down. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said. Sally grabbed his arm. "Derek im afraid of heights." She said.

She began to be very antsy in the seat. Derek got her to breath deeply, this ruined his whole plan. He didn't know what to do. "Sallywillyoumarryme?" He asked in a rush. She looked at him in shock. The whole world froze but them. "What?" She asked.

"Will you marry me?" He said softly. She didnt know what to say. Derek pulled out a ring. This was crazy. She looked down one more time. "Yes." She said. He slid the ring on her finger. The Ferris wheel started to lower them. Tonight had gone just fine. They continued their evening and decided to make it last before their parents killed them.

……………………………………..

Casey and Max sat on the couch. She hugged him before they could speak. "Thanks for everything." She said. "No problem Case." He replied. She let go of the hug. "It's just everything's been sp crazy and the killer broke in and went in my room and-" Max had cut her off.

"The killer broke in?" he asked. Casey nodded. "That's crazy." Max went on. She was nodding when a thought came to her head. Casey ran up and grabbed her purse. She shuffled through the contents and looked at him. "My house key is gone" She told him.

"That's not good." He replied. They dashed to Edwin and Lizzie. The 4 of them locked themselves in the bathroom. There wasn't much extra space to walk around so they occupied themselves. "I've been meaning to apologize to you Casey." Max said. Edwin was on his ipod. Lizzie was reading a book. "How long has this been going on?" Max asked Casey. He was sitting in the tub, Casey sitting on the edge.

"Not too long." She said. Thinking back to the day they found the texts was something she wasn't going to do without crying hysterically. "I haven't really kept track." Max nodded. "So you apologized for something?" She changed the subject before the conversation got heavy.

"I gotta go. Can I have some privacy?" Edwin looked at them. They left the room. No killer was visible. "We're gonna go in my room and talk, you guys stay in the bathroom." Casey instructed. They went to Casey's room when Edwin had come back out.

"So what were you saying?" Casey asked Max. She felt safe with him around. She felt small tears begin to build in her eyes when she began to think of the days when they were going out.

"I'm not sure." Max started. "I wanted to make sure you were ok." He stated. They both sighed. "I was going to apologize, for breaking up with you." He looked down at his feet. "I've missed you a lot." Casey couldn't believe it, he was feeling the same was.

"I've been wanting to get back together ever since you called." Casey stared into his eyes. Max looked surprised. "I just feel like we should." Her voice was soft. Their fingers intertwined. She felt his breath on her skin, it was warm and comfortable.

"Same thing with me." Max said softly. They shared a light kiss. It only lasted a few seconds. Casey bit her lower lip. Max didn't understand why. "Is everything ok?" He asked her.

Casey swallowed down a bad feeling. "This is a little too fast." She admitted. "Whenever I get close to someone, they are more likely to be killed by the killer." This was hard to live with. "You mean too much."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen." He said. He leaned in and kissed her again. Casey decided that she might as well enjoy this, possibly their last kiss, for a while. There was a small laugh in the background. She immediately pulled away. "What?" Max asked.

"I heard something." Casey told him, they heard the laugh again. "Is somebody there?" She asked. Max held her hand to comfort her.

"That was so romantic." The voice said. The closet door opened and a slim figure in a big costume protecting their identity stepped out. "But unfortunately, I think there will be a death today." It said. Casey screamed as loud as she could. Lizzie and Edwin came barging into the room. They both screamed at the sight of the killer.

They all ran to the bathroom and did their best at barricading the door. The killer was in their house, they saw him or her. Whoever it is must be fixated on Casey because they seem to be most interested in her. Their knife jabbed through the door.

Casey was getting Lizzie and Edwin to crouch on the ground, nobody had their cell phones with them. "Leave us alone!" Casey screamed out. She and Lizzie couldn't help crying. Edwin tried to help both of them. Max was keeping the door closed.

……………………………………..

"Sally how could you?" Her mom told her. Sally's parents were really, really mad. Derek and Sally were sitting on the couch getting a piece of their minds. Derek was glad he didn't need to go home to his parents.

"Mom, Dad. I know you don't understand but I do. I am in love with Derek." Sally explained, holding out her hand with the ring. Her parents were not interested in what she was saying. "I know I do, I can feel it deep inside me." She went and sat next to Derek.

"Sally we do believe you," Her dad said. "We just need some time to get used to the idea." Everyone smiled. Derek was going home now, he'd be there soon.

………………………………………..

"I'm home!" Derek shouted right after coming in the front door. The killer took off towards him. Max rushed after him in a hope to save Derek. "You!" Derek yelled at the killer. Derek ran into the living room.

The killer ran behind him and was about to puncture with his knife when Max came and pushed him onto the couch. "Max?" Derek asked. Max was trying to get the knife out of the killer's hand. The killer pushed max to the floor.

"Derek!" Casey screamed from the top of the stairs. She was completely sobbing now and couldn't help running to Derek's side. The killer lifted his knife to strike Casey right in the shoulder. Max came and pushed them to the side, but getting stabbed right in his arm.

Derek forced everyone else upstairs. Casey refused to go. "Case go to safety." Derek demanded. Casey would not budge. She couldn't take her eyes off of Max. Max went down on his knees. Derek pulled her to the top of the stairs then left her.

The killer took their knife and then stabbed Max just above his stomach. Blood was covering his body. "Max, you sly dog." The killer said. Max was stabbed one more in his stomach area before the killer left. Max could barely move.

Casey kneeled by his side. He was still warm. "Casey…" Max spoke. She took his hand. "I'll never let him get you." Max whispered. His breathing slowed. Casey's tears fell onto his face. He was almost dead.

"Please don't leave me." Casey begged. She shook him lightly but he wouldn't respond. Max was dead. She closed his eyelids and cried next to him. Derek tiptoed down that stairs. He rested a hand down pm her shoulder.

"Casey, please come upstairs." He said. She didn't even look up. "We need to call the police or someone to get Max." Derek told her. She glowered into his eyes. "Nobody's going to touch him! I'm not going to leave his side." She practically yelled at him. Derek knew he would always regret this, but he had to. He held out his arms and wrapped her in a hug.


	10. Showdown and the Future

Max's body was taken for an exam at the hospital. Casey pulled over a police officer who was looking into the murders. Everyone was taken to the police station. The detective in charge of this whole case was going to try and help them out.

"Ok." He said to them. "Now here are the victims." He opened the cap of a marker for the white board.

Samuel Richards

Emily Davis

Tinker Tomlin

Maxwell Miller

"Our next step is to find the connection and try to find the next target. Then suspects after that." He told them.

"S.R. E.D. T.T. M.M." Casey muttered under her breath. She HAD to know. "6, 4, 4, 4." She said again. "8, 6, 8, 9." She said.

"I can't fin anything." Derek said bluntly. He didn't feel like putting in the effort.

"Sam was Derek's friend. Derek dated Emily. Casey was friends with Tinker. She went out with Max." Edwin pointed out.

"So a friend, girlfriend, friend, boyfriend pattern?" The officer asked.

"12, 10, 10, 13." Casey kept speaking to herself.

"But Sam went out with Casey too." Lizzie pointed out. "And Tinker always had a huge crush on her." She added.

"That would make sense. Boyfriend, friend, friend, boyfriend." He explained.

"It's all about me." Casey stuttered. She overheard all of what they were saying. "So a friends would be next, probably a female." She thought out loud.

"Well who would that be?" Edwin asked.

Derek took his phone out of his pocket. He started to dial Sally's number.

"Sally or Kendra probably, because it might still need to relate back to Derek too. So one of them, but Kendra's gone with her family on vacation to New York for the rest of the week." Casey explained.

"Hey Sals." Derek spoke to his phone. "Where are you right now?" He waited for a response.

"Derek I'm on my house phone with some salesman, he has a really deep voice." Sally told him. "Can you hold on I'm trying to turn him down but he just won't quit." She sounded friendly.

"We gotta go." He ran to his car as some officers got the rest of the family to police cars. Derek was about two miles in front of the other cars heading towards Sally's house.

"Derek he won't hang up." She said frightened.

"I'm coming Sally don't worry." He reassured her.

He pulled into the driveway and heard a scream from her house. It was definitely her. Derek ran through the open door. "Sally?" He yelled throughout the house.

"DEREK!" She screamed for him. He ran up the stairs. He went through all the bedrooms and there was nobody. "Help me Derek!" She screamed.

"I'm coming." He jumped to climb to the attic. The guy must have gotten rid of the ladder. He had some trouble but pulled his way up. He saw the killer holding Sally with a knife to her neck.

"Well Derek you finally got me." He said to Derek.

"Ralph?" Derek asked.

"Yes. I murdered Sam and Emily and now Sally." Ralph said holding the knife dangerously close to Sally.

"But what about Tinker and Max?" Derek asked.

"That was actually my working." Said Noel from behind an old couch.

"Noel?" Derek asked.

"That's right." Noel said. "You see-"

He was interrupted by Casey trying to pull herself up to the attic. "Ralph? Noel? What are you guys doing here?" She asked everyone in the room. "It was you two! This whole time?" She asked.

Noel came and wrapped his arms around Casey with a gun in his hands. "Derek you don't step anywhere or I'll shoot and he'll slice." Noel warned.

"Now let's be rational men here guys." Derek said. His current love and his past love's lives were dangling on a thread. He had to save them. "Why did you guys do this in the first place?"

"Simple." Ralph said. "I hate the fact that you're the one that became cool. I had to sit in the shadows; Amanda's had a crush on you the whole time. It's the only reason she went out with me. I was always in the shadows. That's why I dropped from a B average to a C- average. I decided that it wasn't worth trying if I could never live up to you. It was always you." He explained.

"But why is Noel helping you?" Derek asked. He had noticed some of what Ralph was saying but never really drew attention to it. "What's his motive?" He turned to Noel.

"Well I was after Casey. She never even gave me a chance. She fell for Max. He was always up to bad intentions, everybody saw that he was manipulating her. And then when she finally dumped him I thought I had a chance. But then she wasn't even close to interested in me. I never even got a chance to show her how perfect we would be together." Noel told Casey and Derek.

"So now you both will pay." Ralph said. He started to press the knife into Sally's skin.

Suddenly the officer jumped up into the attic. "Freeze!" He shouted. "Hands in the air where I can see them." He instructed. "Now!" He demanded. They both put their hands in the air.

Both girls ran over towards Derek. He and Sally hugged and shared a kiss. "Now drop your weapons! Put them on the ground!" The detective ordered. Ralph and Noel reluctantly placed their weapons on the old wood floor.

Two more police officers got up to the attic and checked the boys for weapons. Then they were placed up against the wall and read their Miranda Rights. They both left in handcuffs riding in the back of police cars.

Sally met Derek down the isle in a small church 2 weeks later after the rest of his family came home. Casey and Lizzie were at her side as the bridesmaids. Casey was the maid of honor. Edwin was with Derek as best man. Marti was the flower girl.

Sally's parents and 3 brothers were sitting in the front row. George and Nora joined them. In the second row were Derek's mom and a few Sally's cousins. Derek's two cousins were also sitting there.

The reverend opened his book and began to recite. "We are gathered here today to join the two in holy matrimony." Sally's dress had a small blue ribbon around the waist to match her hair. It had a puffy skirt and thick straps.

Something blue: her ribbons

Something old: a charm bracelet Derek got her for her birthday 2 years ago

Something borrowed: the barrette that her mom wore to her wedding

Something new: the shoes she got 2 days before the rehearsal dinner.

Derek slipped he ring on hr finger and said the two words "I do." Sally felt tears build in her eyes but didn't want to ruin all the work that went into her makeup. They held eachothers hands with a force they didn't recognize.

"You may now kiss the bride." The reverend said while closing his book. Derek pulled Sally towards him and they kissed.

The reception at Smelly Nellie's was in full swing. All of the parents were getting along well. Most of the kids were hanging out together. Casey was having a nice time with one of Sally's cousin's friends that had just started working at the restaurant.

"Exactly what I was thinking when I read that dialogue. It was so obvious that she was working undercover with him." She said. They were talking about a book she had read right before all the murders happened.

Sally stood on top of a table as all the girls gathered around. She threw the bouquet into the audience. It was caught by one of Derek's cousins who was a few years older than him.

The first dance was played from a D-Rock CD. It made him feel very sad that Sam and Ralph weren't here to enjoy this, but he knew Sam was around spiritually. After that the rest of the songs were played from mixes of CD's Derek and Sally came up with.

Casey realized that she knew her chosen career. She enjoyed planning this wedding and helping Sally through the emotional troubles and doubts along the way. She was going to be a wedding planner after she got out of college.

Soon Sally and Derek left in his car to their hotel suite.

Ralph was released from prison after 4 years for good behavior. But he was under parole for the next 16 months and had to stay at least 100 feet from Derek and/or Casey for the next 10 years.

Noel was released after 5 years without any good behavior. He was put under parole for the next 18 months and had to stay at least 100 feet from Derek. He had to stay 150 feet from Casey because he became obsessed with her and kept threatening to keep killing to get to her.

By the time they were both released Derek and Sally had moved into a small town house in Toronto. They were both finished with college and Sally was 2 months pregnant.

Casey was out of college and the manager of her own wedding planning business. "McDonald Weddings, Real Happily Ever After" was her current slogan. She planned her dads seconds marriage and was engaged to the boy she met at the wedding reception of Derek and Sally's.

Lizzie and Edwin went out in secret for 2 years but broke up and stayed close to eachother. They were about to go into college and went to different parts in Canada. Lizzie was going to major in animal science. Edwin went to a business college for 2 years and then went to real college to get a masters degree in small business.

Edwin interned at Casey's wedding business during his 2 years at business school. After he finished college he and Lizzie went out publicly for a few months before Lizzie died in a car crash.

Marti was going into 8th grade and was never told all of what happened when she was on vacant with her family for that week. She was helping George and Nora by doing most of the house chores after George got layed off at work.

He was waiting for calls from several small firms in the area after recent interviews. One called back and gave him a job as a filer in the filing room. He got a smaller pay than he used to so they had to cut back.

Nora did have a baby during Casey and Derek's first year in college who was about 4. Marti would baby-sit her all the time. The baby's name was Emily in memory of how Emily died during the murders.

Ralph was taken back to jail for a month 2 years after he was released for a series of burglaries. He still holds a grudge with Derek. They haven't spoken since he was arrested.


End file.
